Girl Help
by Camzella Granger-Malfoy
Summary: [PreHBP][HPxHG][Complete] While up in the Common Room late at night, Ron comes to Harry and Hermione for girl help. Little does he know, that the advice Hermione gives him comes in handy for another boy at the same time.
1. Chapter I: The Advice

Title: Girl Help

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Category: Short Story

Summary:PreHBP While up in the Common Room late at night, Ron comes to Harry and Hermione for girl help. Little does he know, that the advice Hermione gives him comes in handy for another boy at the same time. HarryHermione. RonParvati.

Cryst: Dedicated to Kaity, cause I promised her I'd do a HHr one-shot for her. Hope you like it Kaity! It's five chapters.

Girl Help

Chapter 1: The Advice

It was late at night in the red and gold decked Common Room. Hermione was in a large fluffy red armchair reading up on her Potions assignment due the next morning, and her best friend Harry was on the couch, reading the strategy book for his next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

Hermione tutted at him.

"Harry, you really should be studying for your O.W.L.S., you know. Instead of--"

"Preparing for my Quidditch game and possibly risking extreme fatalities? Don't think so..." Hermione smiled. Harry had always been one for Quidditch. Sighing, she ran a hand through her ringlets and continued studying. She was not losing any valuable points or studymaterial that could possibly beon her O.W.L.S.

Harry looked at her. He couldn't possibly feel this way for her, I mean, she was his friend! His friend, and that's all she's ever see him as. He sighed, looking through his playbook and occasionally watching her run her fingers through her hair. It looked so soft. His eyes turned to the door, where he saw Ron emerge.

"Harry, I need your help." Ron said, marching over to his friend. Hermione didn't even look up.

"Harry, I like Parvati." He told him. Harry smiled smugly.

"You should, Ron. She's a fellow Gryffindor." Ron smacked him.

"Harry, I like her more than any fellow Gryffindor in here. I have a crush on her, you dolt." Ron said, plopping down next to him. Harry smiled.

"Really now? Our Ronnie is growing up.." Harry said, smiling at Ron, who was turning pink.

"I don't know what to do, I mean, everything I do she never notices it the way I mean for her to."

"I think we need a girl for this." Harry said, standing up and yanking Hermione out of her chair.

"Hey! My papers! Harry, your interrupting my studies! Quit it!" He let her go, as she sat on the couch.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked Ron irately, as Harry sat down next to her.

"I kinda have a crush on Parvati." Hermione smiled a bit. "And Harry thinks we need a girl's opinion on it."

"I'm flattered you chose me and all, but--"

"--her books can wait long enough for her best friend in the whole wizarding world. Right, 'Mione?" Harry asked. She glared.

"I'll get you later, Potter. Well, let's see? What have you tried?"

"Well, I've studied with her." Hermione smiled.

"Well, pay attention to her! When she's talking, look at her. Not at the book, or the table. Her. Then she'll know you're listening to her." Hermione told him.

"Okay, and I've sat next to her at lunch." Ron told her shyly. He still wasn't too keen on letting his best girl friend know about his crushes.

"Well, strike up a conversation. Compliment her clothes, and her makeup, anything she has on. Not her jewelry, though. Just tell her that you like her shirt, or her pants, or the way she brushed her hair." Hermione added.

"She'll feel that you actually mean it if you really like her."

"Got it. Well, I had to work with her in Divination." Hermione groaned. Harry snickered at her.

"Well, when your working on that rubbish, you can just tell her before you start 'predicting' stuff that you think her's is going to be good, or that you hope she gets a good one. She'll appreciate that you're trying to show her you care about her interests."

"A girl likes it when you're interesting in what she's doing." Hermione advised.

"Okay, thanks again, Hermione!" Ron said, bolting up the dormitory steps.

"Ron, you never even said thanks a first time..." She shook her head.

"I'm going to sleep. Night Harry." She told him, gathering her books up.

"Have a good sleep." He said absently. His mind was still processing the things she had told Ron. 'Hm... Time to put the advice to the test.' he thought, before retiring to bed.

The next morning was a Hogsmeade day. It was time for breakfast, and Hermione looked for Ron, but he wasn't in the Common Room.

"We're escorting ourselves to breakfast I guess, Harry." Hermione told him. He smiled and they sent off, not without Hermione grabbing her cloak.

Entering the Great Hall, Ron ran up to them.

"I asked her to Hogsmeade!" He said excitedly. "And she said yes!" Hermione hugged him.

"I'm so happy, Ron. How?" Hermione sat down with a piece of toast in her hand, listening intently to Ron's strategy.

"Striking up conversation does make you less nervous, Hermione!" He told her happily. Breakfast was cheery. Ron and Hermione seemed to be going over every aspect of the date. Hermione was thrilled for Ron. She was. But it seemed like Harry lacked excitement. 'Wasn't he happy?' She'd just ask him about it later.

Harry watched Hermione and Ron talk avidly. He sighed. Why didn't Hermione talk to him like that? Or maybe she did, and he didn't pay attention. He sighed again. He'd just take her advice into his own hands.

Chapter 1: The Advice

Girl Help

Cryst: Okay, this is the first installment of Girl Help. Four more chapters left! Next chapter, **The Date**. Harry and Hermione monitor Ron's date, while Harry takes a few baby steps in the direction called 'Hermione'. Hopefully, he's not reading the wrong compass... Read and Review Please!

XxCrystallinExXWaYxXxMikeYxXxBlakExX


	2. Chapter II: The Date

Title: Girl Help

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Category: Short Story

Summary: PreHBP While up in the Common Room late at night, Ron comes to Harry and Hermione for girl help. Little does he know that the advice Hermione gives him comes in handy for another boy at the same time. HarryHermione. RonParvati. No Spoilers for HP6.

Cryst: God! Thank you all so much, I'll be responding to everyone's reviews. This is the first time I've done it, so be happy!(--) This means change of scenes and people.('') This means thoughts.

Girl Help

Chapter 2: The Date

The streets were crowded as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Parvati got out of the carriage.

"See you two later!" Ron called as he and Parvati walked off together, Ron beaming. Hermione waved to him, and winked. He blushed a beet red. She smiled and turned to Harry.

"You think he'll be okay?" She asked, knocking him out a stare. He smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah. Ron's nervous, but I think he can make it."

"So, where are we going to go?"

Harry stared at her. Where were they supposed to go?

"Umm, well--" He was interrupted when Dean and Seamus walked up to the two. (Cryst: alayneni, this is your idea! I'm using it, hope you don't mind.)

"Hey Harry. Hey Hermione." Dean said, his eyes sweeping over her figure. Harry shivered. It was really noticeable of how Hermione had changed. Her sweater was a bit snug on her, and her jeans were like a second skin on her. Seamus' eyes twinkled with recognition as he thumped Dean on the back.

"Checking 'ole 'Mione out, eh buddy?" Hermione flushed and turned her head. Harry glared a bit.

"Who couldn't miss that? Oh, sorry, 'Mione." Dean apologized. "It's just.. you know..."

"She grew up!" Seamus said, flinging an arm around her neck, as Dean covered her other side.

"Come on, Seamus. Let's show the lady around." Dean said jokingly.

"Guys, Harry.." Hermione said, looking over her shoulder.

"Come on, mate!" Dean called back with a wave. Harry shook his head.

"I'll stay here, thanks." He said, turning into Honeydukes. He turned quickly, just missing the hurt look on Hermione's face.

Hermione turned to Dean. "I think we should go get Harry." She voiced.

"Hermione! Relax. Have a good time. I'm sure Harry's okay..."

--

The three sat down in (1) Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Dean got a banana split, Seamus got a sundae, and Hermione had a chocolate chip mint cone. A gasp was heard as Hermione looked up.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, jumping up and hugging the girl, oblivious to Dean and Seamus 'enjoying the view' they had.

"Hermione, it's nice to see you." She stressed, pulling the girl away from the table.

"Ginny, what?"

"Hermione! What are you doing? Sitting there with the both of them." Ginny said, suspiciously.

"Ginny, they dragged me in here, away from Harry. I don't even know where he is right now. And they keep checking me out!" She exclaimed, turning and point at them, as they whispered amongst each other.

"Well, come on. We can go look for Harry." Ginny smiled slyly. She knew exactly where Harry was. Did she have to tell Hermione? No..(2)

"I'll go check out the Quidditch shop." Hermione said.

"Alright. Look, I'm looking at the Three Broomsticks, okay? I'll find you if I see him." Ginny said, pushing Hermione out the door, and throwing an excuse to Dean and Seamus.

--

Ginny smiled as she strolled into the Three Broomsticks, as she spotted Harry drinking a butterbeer. She walked over, and took a bottle, corked it open and taking a swig.

"You okay?" She asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. (Cryst: Yes, she's doing what you think she is. Hitting on the-Boy-in-Distress)

"Fine. Just angry at Dean and Seamus." Ginny slid over next to him, and smiled softly.

"It's alright, Harry. Although Hermione looked like she was having a good time..." Ginny thought.(3) Harry slumped. 'What? He likes her? Well, let's forget about Hermione, shall we?'

"Let's go to the sweet shop, Harry. It'll cheer you up." He shook his head.

"Maybe Hermione'll come by." He told her. She smiled, although she was angry.

"Harry, come on. Please. Just relax. Hermione'll find you anyway." Ginny told him. He got up reluctantly.

--

Ron smiled as he and Parvati walked through the village, holding hands. They had been to Honeydukes, where they saw Hermione and chatted for a while. They had already been to the Three Broomsticks, and the Ice Cream Parlor. Now, they were just making idle chat.

"I like that sweater, Parvati. It's so beautiful on you." He told her shyly. She smiled.

"Thank you, Ron. That's sweet." She told him. He hoped that everything would go okay.

--

Hermione was a bit worried. She had checked three different stores, being held up twice by Dean and Seamus, trying to snatch her away to another store. She was walking towards the Three Broomsticks when she froze.

--

Harry was outside the Three Broomsticks with Ginny, when she turned to him.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"No! I'm not. I want to wait for Hermione. Her-my-oh-knee." He said, voicing her name like he was speaking to a child.

"Well, Her-my-oh-knee, is having a blast flirting with Dean and Seamus! Why do want her here anyway!" Ginny raged, looking at him defiantly.

"Because, I --care about her." He said, almost slipping. "She's my friend, I care about her. And you know what? I'm going to find her right now. And if you were actually a good friend, you'd come help me--"

"I'm tired of you talking about Hermione! I'll shut you up!" Ginny said, pulling Harry down by his neck, and kissing him.

--

Hermione stared as the scene played out. She couldn't believe it. She threw her hands up and walked passed the two, not looking back to see if Harry knew she left. She didn't care.

--

Harry looked up, just in time to see Hermione walk past them. He swore in his mind. He pushed Ginny away.

"Ginny! What the hell are you doing?" Harry exclaimed. Ginny looked teary eyed. She slapped him, turned, and ran.

--

Hermione sat happily in the Gryffindor Common Room, listening to Ron play out the details of the Hogsmeade visit. She smiled, trying to forget what she had witnessed. Just as Ron was finishing, the door burst open and Harry stood there. Hermione got up.

"I'll talk about it later, Ron." She said, tossing him a look and bolting up the stairs. She flew into her room, and locked it up. She didn't want to see him. Every time she looked at him, she saw Ginny. Why did it bother her so much?

--

Harry raced up to his room and grabbed his Firebolt. He couldn't have Hermione thinking he liked Ginny, now could he? Kicking off out of an open window, he flew over to the other side of the Tower, and knocked on her window. Seconds later, it was propelled open, and Harry flew right in.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, watching him dismount. She crossed her arms.

"Hermione, please don't be mad at me. I have to explain myself."

"You don't have to explain to me, Harry. You could've just told me you liked Ginny." She said, sitting down on her bed.

"No! You don't understand!" Hermione's door opened with a click as Ginny tucked her wand away.

"Hermione, it's okay. He just doesn't want to talk about it." She said, walked past Harry angrily to open the door to her room.

"Harry, you can tell me anything, you know." She said, ignoring Harry's confused face.(4) She smiled warmly. 'That's it. I didn't want to talk to him because he was keeping secrets from me.' Hermione assured herself.

"No! Ginny doesn't understand!" Harry said, stepping forward. In one quick motion, he cupped Hermione's chin and kissed her firmly on the lips. A whimper was heard from the corner of the room as Ginny looked on.

--

Thoughts were rushing through Hermione's head. 'This feels good, but I can't be kissing him..' 'Ginny..' 'But she hadn't even told her she found Harry, like she said she would..' 'Could Harry possibly like Ginny?' 'He's using me to make her jealous...'

--

Girl Help

Chapter 2: The Date

Cryst: Second installment of Girl Help! Don't you guys think this is kicking off great? Well review! Responses are below this not. Thanks for reading! Anyway, the third chapter is **The Kiss**. It's describing the kiss between Harry and Hermione, and a kiss between Ron and Parvati.

(1) I don't know if I spelled this right... Someone tell me! But no flames!

(2) If Hermione comes along, Ginny will no longer attain Harry's attention.((attain attention.heehee)) So, she won't tell Hermione if she saw Harry.

(3) In case you didn't know, Ginny likes Harry. That's why she's lying to him about Hermione.

(4) Hermione thinks that Ginny didn't tell her where Harry was because they were having a secret relationship. So, that's why.

Responses

Lucius Caligula Malfoy: Um...Thank you? Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

Insignificant Raindrop: You are a very special raindrop... Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like. (gives muffin)

Padfoot lives on: I agree! Padfoot rocks... Glad you like this story. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

goddess-of-cool12: I liked your stories, I hope you got my review! And I hope you review this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

Mione5279: So, you're only a reviewer? Well, thanks for the encouragement. I will continue this before all of my other ones. It should be finished by the third week of September. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

Kaitlin Everidge: Glad you liked it, Kaity. I typed it for you, course. Well, I know you'd be surprised, and I'll pretend I didn't hear you ask about becoming a HHr addict... Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

Karina Potter Brasil: Hm. Glad you like my story. I have to find the time to translate your story, so when I do, I'll read it. You know, you should post an English version. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

alayneni: How do you pronounce that? I won't even try, you can tell me. Well, you guessed it! And I did use that idea, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to. Its going to be a temporary ridge, because it's only five chapters...Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin and lolli because she guessed right))

musiclife91: You can wait a while...lol. Glad you like this story, hope you review again. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

rosesinbloom: Is this soon enough Kris? Well, hope so. And I'm going to update Freedom's Liberty, Slavery's Blood with a sweet fluffy chapter. Not really, I'll try. I don't have any ideas yet, so... yeah. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

Is this soon enough Kris? Well, hope so. And I'm going to update with a sweet fluffy chapter. Not really, I'll try. I don't have any ideas yet, so... yeah. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

amrawo: Hm.. Did you review another of my stories? I recognize the name. And I'll make sure to check out Forever Love. It's a good story. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

Hm.. Did you review another of my stories? I recognize the name. And I'll make sure to check out It's a good story. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

ArCHiE 1up: Yeah, Brooke, is it? I checked out your story, and I really like it. I hope you update it! Everyone, its called Hermione's Screwed Up Life, right? Just checking. Hope another chapter goes up. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin)

Yeah, Brooke, is it? I checked out your story, and I really like it. I hope you update it! Everyone, its called , right? Just checking. Hope another chapter goes up. Thanks for reviewing! (gives muffin) 

Cryst: I'm so glad to receive you guys'(and girls') reviews. I hope you liked this chapter!

XxCrystallinExXxWaYxXxMikeYxXxBlakExX


	3. Chapter III: The Kiss

Title: Girl Help

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Category: Short Story

Summary: PreHBP While up in the common room late at night, Ron comes to Harry and Hermione for girl help. Little does he know that the advice Hermione gives him, come in handy for another boy at the same time. HarryHermione. RonParvati.

Cryst: Thanks again for the reviews, I love you guys! Responses at the bottom! Enjoy this chapter, cause it's unique! (--) This means change of scenes and people. ('') This means thoughts.

Girl Help

Chapter 3: The Kiss

He was kissing her. Oh god! She could feel Harry's tongue run over her lips, and she opened them slightly, shuddering as Harry's tongue slid into her mouth and she felt it on both of her lips. She laced her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer. They had been moving, because Hermione's back hit the wall, and Harry ran his hands up and down her body.

Hermione froze. 'Wasn't it just minutes before he was kissing Ginny?'

Hermione pushed Harry away, ignoring the tingling feeling from Harry sliding his tongue back out of her mouth. Her face was confused looking, and her arms crossed again. Harry looked down.

"What's wrong with you?" She demanded.

"You leave me at Hogsmeade--"

"No, you left me! To go cavorting around with Dean and Seamus!" Harry accused.

"Harry, I didn't. You saw them; they practically snatched me away. And then I went to find you, and find out about something going on between you and Ginny. And then, you kiss me!"

"How can you claim that Ginny doesn't understand about your feelings, and you imply that you have feelings for me, when you had only kissed her about only a few minutes ago!"

"Hermione, I do have feelings for you." He said softly, looking up.

"Then why did you kiss Ginny? I'm not one to be used, Harry. So don't even talk to me about it!" She said, watching as his mouth opened, and she stormed away. This time, she was sure he wouldn't find her.

--

Ginny sniffled. She wasn't going to make Hermione's life horrible. The way Harry kissed her, it was way longer and passionate than he had responded to her. She just wanted him to love her... That wasn't too much! Ron was supposed to care about Hermione, and she could have Harry to herself. Even if Ron had taken Hermione, Harry would still love her.

A tear dripped down her cheek. 'I swear from this day forward, that Harry will be mine, at all costs.'

--

Ron smiled at Parvati. He looked up, as he kept catching her gaze. She stopped.

"Ron, are you--"

"Parvati, I have--" They blushed. Ron spoke.

"Parvati, I have something to say." She smiled, and watched him as he continued. But he looked up and met her eyes.

"I really like you, a lot. And today, I was so nervous that you wouldn't like me at all. But it seems like that I'm not a bad person."

"And I really, really want to be a great person. And I can't be that way--" He squeezed her hand.

"--without you."

"Will you be my--" Parvati almost popped his head off with a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes as she hugged him.

"Ron..."

"I just wanted to know if you were actually serious about me...And it seems so. Yes." She said, kissing him softly on the lips.

--

Hermione sat at the edge of the lake. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, and her head lay on her knees. Rustling was heard behind her, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of a disastrous relationship. She had already see outcomes of those, and they didn't look too pretty. She sighed. She hoped if Ginny had heard about Harry kissing her, that she would ask her about it.

Footsteps walked towards her as Hermione stood up. From a few feet away, she could recognize Ginny anywhere. She waited until Ginny walked up to open her mouth. But instead, Ginny slapped her.

--

"How could you! You knew I liked Harry, and I find you kissing him? What kind of friend are you!" Hermione turned her head back, still in shock.

"Ginny, I swear, I don't have feelings for Harry." 'Pang.'

"He kissed me, and he told me that you don't understand how he feels. Ginny, I would never do that to you. You have to talk to Harry about this..."

"I don't get it!" She screamed at Hermione, pulling at her strands of red hair. "I don't understand what he likes about you."

"You're not overly beautiful, you're boring, why does he like you so much! Do you even notice? No! You go off with Dean and Seamus and flirt with them, while he acts all upset."

"Oh yeah, I did see him yesterday. Even though it was just me, all I heard was 'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!' That's all he talks about!"

"And you don't even care..." Ginny said gaspingly, losing her breath.

"Ginny, I don't know what you want me to say! You said that I like him, and I don't. And now, you're complaining of how I don't like him, and how much attention he pays to me." She sighed.

"I don't know why he feels this way, Ginny. I don't know why he claims to like me. For all I saw, you two were kissing today!"

"No, Hermione. I kissed him. And he hated it. But I saw, I saw him kiss you today. It was filled with so much love. You don't even realize how much he cares about you. I just wish that he even looked at me the way he looks at you..." And she left, leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

--

It was around nighttime as Hermione sat alone in the Library. A book was in front of her, but it wasn't open. She was sitting there, just staring into space, when a hand waved in her face.

"Hello... Earth to Hermione!" She looked up. Her fifth year friend, Kali Smith sat across from her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? The book's not even open!" She said, smiling as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I don't know Kali. Ginny thinks I like Harry, and Harry likes me, and he also thinks that I think he's with Ginny..." She covered her face with her hands.

"Wow. Do you like Harry, Hermione?"

"No!" She said, turning her head back to Kali.

"Well, I don't think I do, I mean, he's my best friend!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, maybe it's time to start looking at him as more." And Kali swept away, leaving Hermione. She stood up, and made her way to the library doors.

'I have to talk to Harry.'

--

Ron and Parvati entered the Common Room hand-in-hand. They had been out for a walk around the grounds, and the news that they were a couple spread quickly. They were sitting on the couch together, chatting idly.

"So, how'd you even come upon asking me out, anyway?" Parvati asked him.

"Well, I really didn't know how without embarrassing myself--" He stopped when Parvati started giggling.

"Stop! Will you?" She was still laughing, and looked up, before composing herself.

"--so, I asked Harry and Hermione for a bit of advice on what not to say, cause you know me and these kind of things..."

"Harry and Hermione!" Parvati said. "Do you realize the sexual tension between those two!" Parvati practically screamed at him.

"No! Ew, they're my friends!"

"Who are obviously smitten with each other! Ron..." Parvati said.

"You think that they..." Ron gagged.

"Yes! Harry and Hermione do feel something for each other. Let's see how long it takes for them to get together."

--

The next day, no one was speaking. Hermione secluded herself during meals, Ginny snapped at Ron, and Harry rarely spoke period. Ron and Parvati shared a glance, both knowing whom to take.

--

Parvati found Hermione in the library. She pulled a chair over, and sat next to her.

"Doesn't it help if you're actually on a page with words?" Parvati said, jolting Hermione out of a stare.

"Oh. Yeah, it does help. Thanks."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She began sobbing.

"Ginny is mad at me, I'm confused, Harry..." She stood up.

"I have to talk to Harry." She said through tears. And Parvati didn't dare stop her.

Girl Help

Chapter 3: The Kiss

Cryst: Third Installment of Girl Help! Next chapter, **The Talk**. Just to let you know, the Epilogue doesn't count as a chapter... Let's see if Harry's reading on the right page of the textbook, or he'll have detention with Hermione...Responses

Mione5279: Glad you think it's great. No need to thank me so much. :)) But, keep it coming. Just joking...Thanks for reviewing! (gives spork)

Serendipity9: Well that is a very good idea. But, yet again, I have this planned out, and I assure you, that Harry will straighten this out. :)) Thanks for the compliments, you shouldn't have. Thanks for reviewing! (gives spork)

goddess-of-cool12: (Sofie) Feel free to send more emails, I get lonely. :)) You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing! (gives spork)

Karina Potter Brasil: If you want, I could post an English version for you, I have a translator. But, of course, I need your permission. Glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing! (gives spork)

E.G. Potter: I think I read some of your stories.. Did you write the Potter Family? Well, if you did, I reviewed... Thanks for reviewing! (gives spork)

Kait: It wasn't even my idea for the dialogue. It was alayneni's. And she never did tell me how to pronounce it...Thanks for reviewing! (gives spork)

amrawo: Hm... Let's see. Oh well. You just look familiar. And thanks for still reading! Thanks for reviewing! (gives spork)

Cryst: I hope this gets finished to a way you all like! And this chapter, flames are okay, reviews are liked, ideas are loved, and signatures are gracefully thanked for ever! Okay...

XxCrystallinExXxWaYxXxMikeYxXxBlakExX


	4. Chapter IV: The Talk

Title: Girl Help

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Category: Short Story

Summary: PreHBP While up in the common room late at night, Ron comes to Harry and Hermione for girl help. Little does he know that the advice Hermione gives him, come in handy for another boy at the same time. HarryHermione. RonParvati.

Crys: Um, okay whatever. I really am glad you guys didn't give up on me, cause I got grounded. I know what you're thinking, this story would've been done and the sequel on the way. But, pick a bone with my dad. As I always repeat, (--) this means new scene, and ('') this means thoughts.

Girl Help

Chapter 4: The Talk

Hermione marched up to the boys dormitory, with every step her heart rate increased. She turned the knob, and opened the door. She scanning the room, looking for Harry's bed. Walking through the aisles, she found his trunk at the end of a scarlet bed. She jerked the curtains back and gasped.

Ginny Weasley, covers up to her shoulders, blinked at her. "Hermione, um.."

"Hermione? Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione stared from the one in the bed, to the one out of a fresh shower. She stepped back, and ran.

"Hermione!" Harry called to her, watching her sail down the stairs. He'd never forget the look of pain on her face.

--

Hermione's eyes brimmed with the tears she had oh-so-keenly pushed back. Now, they spilled over the rims of her long, curled lashes, her brown eyes sparkling with hatred. She had run into countless people, none of them able to stop her from running, until someone shouted out a freezing spell, right in front of the library.

"Hermione." A soft voice spoke. "Please, I thought you were going to talk it through."

"You really should." Another voice spoke. She turned around, to see Parvati and Kali standing there, looking at her sympathetically. And she noticed it.

"I don't want your sympathy." She growled out. "I don't want your advice, I don't want anything of yours! Just leave me alone!" She exclaimed, fighting her way away from them, but making no progress.

"You know what I want? I want for Harry to love me. But he doesn't. He loves Ginny. And Ginny's just being nice and modest about it all. And I thank her, but he could've just told me he didn't really love me and let all end okay. But he didn't. He lied to me, and lied to me, until I finally--" She let out a sob, and Kali hugged her.

"Hermione, you have to forgive him. You have to." Parvati said.

--

Harry spotted Kali, Parvati, and Hermione at the end of the hall. He walked over to them, his hair dripping wet still, his eyes sad and hurt looking. He knelt down beside Kali and Hermione, who were still conjoined in a hug. Kali released her.

"Hermione, listen to me." Her eyes snapped up, and almost burned through his. Hatred and loneliness were evident.

"Ginny came in. She said she wanted to talk, but I told her I wasn't willing to talk with her, and left to get into the shower. I come out of the shower, and find her in my bed, and you think we've been doing something? I'd never do that to you, Hermione. I love you, and I meant it."

"No!" Ginny's outraged cry came from the end of the hall. She marched over, just as Harry stood up with his arms around Hermione.

"You can't love her! It's not right! Why don't you love me the way you do her? What does she have that I don't?" Ginny cried out. Hermione whimpered softly.

"That's just it. You aren't her. You can't give me what she does. I love her for her, not for you. Please try not to be angry." Harry explained.

"Angry? I thought you were joking with her? I thought you just wanted someone to be with, to make me jealous of! Now this? You mark my words, Harry James Potter, I will make your life a living hell. And her life, too." She glided past them, anger radiating off her in waves.

--

"Harry, you don't think Ginny is too mad, is she?" Hermione asked shakily from the red couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No." He said, sitting next to her, and hugging her. "I wouldn't let her hurt you. Ever. And that.." He said with a kiss. "...is a promise."

--

Laughter. "Of course it is, Harry. Of course it is..." Ginny laughed, turning away.

Girl Help

Chapter 4: The Talk

Crys: Fourth Installment of Girl Help! Next chapter, **The Girlfriend**. Next one is the last, then the epilogue, then, possibly, the sequel. That is, if it's what my reviewers want. Again, I apologize. I'll definitely update soon.

Responses

Talon05: Of course I care! Thanks you for saying that. Not that you'd care. :) Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal and spork)

Mrs.GinnyWeasley-Potter: Tension indeed. Well, your penname suggest HarryGinny, so you might be dissappointed with me, but thank you for reading! Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

Serindipity9: Yeah, you were in a story. Again, too! Lucky you. I'm in a story, too. Anyway, the HARRY IS MINE doesn't officially take place until they leave school. So, that's that. Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

Bridsta05: Hey, HP buddy. Glad to hear from you, and glad you like. Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

E.G.Potter: For reviewing, you silly! And continue that story, it's awesome. Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

Mione5279: Glad you liked that chapter. Glad you like my smooch scene. I don't know if it's my first description. Actually, no. Helping Her was my first one. Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

maraudersrock77: Thanks for saying all that, makes me feel like a great writer, but I'm not! Are you saying the marauders rock? Or that your are their rock? lol.Glad you're liking it. Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

amrawo: Doesn't everyone love sporks? They are the best! Anyway, thanks for the excitement. Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

Kaity Waity Tatey: Hm.. Kinda hard not to pay attention to the 'long, incredible retarded nickname'. Anyway, happy! It's almost over, though. But maybe sequel? Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

pgranger: Well, I'm pretty sure there are now! Keep reading, Paulina! Glad that you like my fic enough. Don't worry about the English, I'm British, I don't speak it proper anyway. Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

hypa4evr: What happens next? You can figure out now. When are Harry and Hermione hooking up? This chapter. Evil? I'm an angel. >:) Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

DRACO'SGURRL: Wow. Those were the best six words ever! Thanks for reviewing! (gives glowing crystal)

Crys: Again, another end note. You guys might be tired of me writing to you, but I don't get tired at all! Anyway, glad I have so many readers. You guys are all the bomb! Well, till next installment! Remember, flames are okay, reviews are liked, ideas are loved, and signatures are gracefully thanked forever!

XxSpeckAxLynnAxX


	5. Chapter V: The Girlfriend

Title: Girl Help

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Category: Short Story

Summary: PreHBP While up in the common room late at night, Ron comes to Harry and Hermione for girl help. Little does he know that the advice Hermione gives him, come in handy for another boy at the same time. HarryHermione. RonParvati.

Crys: Okay. This is the last chapter! Okay, well if you don't count the epilogue...So, I need opinion. Sequel or not? Ten votes yes, I continue definitely. Ten votes no, I discontinue definitely. More yes votes, but not ten, I consider. More no votes, but not ten, I consider. So, that's that. And I tried my best to edit properly, so I apologize.Enjoy!

Girl Help

**Chapter 5: The Girlfriend**

Kali held the black camera between her two hands, pausing with a smile.

"Ready?" They nodded. 'Click.' The picture had been taken. Harry stood up and stuck out his hand to help Hermione up. She grinned as Ron and Parvati held hands out of the Great Hall. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

--

Ron, Parvati, Harry, and Hermione sat down underneath the tree in front of the lake. Hermione's feet were curled at the edge of the trunk as she lay her head on Harry's shoulder. Parvati was leaned up against it, Ron's head in her lap as she toyed with his red locks.

"I wish it would be like this forever, Harry." Hermione sighed, pulling a strand of hair.

"It will be. Hermione, will you go out with me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck so enthusiastically that she knocked him over.

"Not here!" Ron called sarcastically. "Get a room." Which resorted to two very red-faced Gryffindors.

--

Hermione walked down the hallway, her hand around Harry's waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, let's go outside again. I have to talk to you." Hermione grinned at him.

"Sure, let's go." Without a hesitation, he ran quickly from the brunette witch, towards the main doors.

--

Hermione chased after him and finally got him to stop near the courtyard. He looked deeply into her eyes and then looked away. He smiled.

"Hermione, what's up?" The smile was still plastered onto his face as he caught his breath. Her expression remained blank.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He said softly, placing a hand on her cheek and looking over into her eyes.

"I don't want you--" She cut off her statement to hug him, surprising Harry, but he returned the hug.

"Hermione, tell me."

"Ginny--she--" Harry cut her off.

"She's not going to ever hurt us, Hermione. I told you, so already. Stop worrying about it." Harry insisted.

"No, look." She broke away from him. She drew out a piece of parchment from her robes and gave it to Harry.

He looked down at it.

_Hermione-_

_Don't you worry. I'll let you and Harry start your life together and I'll finish it off for you. I don't think it'll be a fairy tale, not one of the nice ones. Maybe the one where the main character's girlfriend dies and he falls in love with someone else. You get it? Do you think you really want to go into something like that? Couldn't you give it up for him? He'll get over it. "I'd never do that to you, Hermione. I love you, and I meant it." Isn't really that much to me. So, be careful, Hermione. We were once friends and I know quite a bit about you. Toodles._

_-Ginny_

Turning to Hermione, he gasped. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was sobbing silently, her hand over her mouth to try and smother it. It was only coming out more choked. He wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her face into his chest and cried.

--

Ginny grinned. She was intimidating them well. Stepping out from behind the wall, she stomped down to the two.

"So sorry, did I interrupt?" Harry seethed as Ginny's sickeningly sweet voice drifted into hearing.

"You. It's you're fault. Your threats are empty, Ginny. You'll never hurt Hermione and I." Harry raged, his arms still around Hermione, who was still shaking in his grip.

"I think I've already hurt Hermione. Don't worry about yourself, Harry. The year is almost over. See you around." She said with a stupid grin and walked away.

--

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, who was seated on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Don't worry." He said, kissing her forehead. She smiled at him, her cheeks still moist.

"I won't." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, only to pull back at Ron's catcall.

"Shut up, it's not like I don't ever see you and Parvati busy!" With a blush, he turned to the chair where Parvati was sitting.

--

Hermione grinned as she saw a sleeping Harry. Pouncing no the bed, the wizard in it's occupied space jumped.

"Bloody fuck, Hermione!" Harry whined. "You scared me half to death!" While he continued whining, Hermione grinned. She knew what she'd come to say would stop his proclamations. ("Hermione, why are you sitting there? Laugh at me, go on! Start selling tickets into my room, why don't you? Or give out s'more signed photos!")

"Harry, I'm lonely." He grinned.

Girl Help

**Chapter 5: The Girlfriend**

Crys: Okay, sorry to part with you guys, but the only sure time we'll be meeting again is the epilogue...sad, I know. And I don't have to respond to you guys in my story anymore! They put a reply thing!

**Thank You's**

**So, I'd like to thank the following: Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter, amrawo, kiritpotter, Archie 1up, Mione5279, Murdurer-of-wormtail,Talon 05, Serindipity, maraudersrock77, ravenrogue19, and DRACO'SGURRL! for reviewing the previous chapter! And a special thanks to Mione5279, for reviewing every chapter, I've been sitting and waiting for reviews from you every chapter!**

**But, you guys are all special, you've all stuck with my story and I'm glad you all reviewed. (hands out HP hats) you guys rock so much! I'll miss you! Also, Kali, you will be in the sequel, if the crowd says there will be one. :))**

Crys: Last, but not least, the voting! Yes for sequel. No for sequel. Tell me in a review! Or I won't ever post one! Remember: Ten votes yes, I continue definitely. Ten votes no, I discontinue definitely. More yes votes, but not ten, I consider. More no votes, but not ten, I consider. Okay? Farewell.


	6. Epilogue: Thanks for the Girl Help

Title: Girl Help

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Category: Short Story

Summary: PreHBP While up in the common room late at night, Ron comes to Harry and Hermione for girl help. Little does he know that the advice Hermione gives him, come in handy for another boy at the same time. HarryHermione. RonParvati.

Crys: Sadly, this is the end. Unless, I get a few more yes sequel votes. Thanks to the reviewers: Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter, Marla1, Yukixtohru, alayneni, albinotreefrog, Mione5279, Adrine, ravenrogue19, Talon05, maraudersrock77, SpiritedAway123, Go's Gurl, Magicalflame, Harry and Hermione's Daughter, salorgirl, and kears.

Special thanks to-

Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter

alayneni

albinotreefrog

Adrine

Mione5279

Talon 05(who made it really clear:)))

maraudersrock77

SpiritedAway123

Go's Gurl

kears (dead even? I didn't get one no...)

-who told me 'yes' to a sequel. So, sequel will be coming in the next update from me! Which might be tomorrow...

Girl Help

Epilogue: Thanks for the Girl Help

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat together on the train to leave Hogwarts.

"Can you believe it's been a whole year?" Hermione exclaimed, leaning against Harry's shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"I can't. But it's been the best year I've had." Harry told her.

"Me too. I really don't believe it's over, I still remember sitting in the Common Room doing my homework." Ron said sheepishly as Hermione grinned.

"It's okay, Ron. It doesn't hurt that much." Harry laughed at his girlfriend.

"I'll miss you two." Hermione admitted.

"Of course you'll miss me. Now Ron, I don't know why'd you miss him..." Ron smacked Harry on the arm.

"I'll miss you too." Ron said, hugging Hermione.

"I'll miss me three." Hermione and Ron laughed at the bespectacled boy.

"Harry, you're a laugh. Hey, do you guys think you'd want to come over during the break?" Hermione asked. Parvati stepping by and sticking her head in to call Ron interrupted her. He grinned at his friends.

"Later you two. Thanks for the girl help." He said, disappearing. Hermione grinned.

"You know, it's rather odd. Ron's lack of knowledge about girls brought us together--"

"I'd accept the girl help any day." Harry said, kissing Hermione on the lips. And that's the way it was.

Girl Help

Epilogue: Thanks for the Girl Help

Crys: So, the sequel will be up in less than a week or a half of a week. If I have time. Well, Helping Her will be on a hysterically long hiatus...


End file.
